Worst Fears
by mende5525
Summary: She cost them the challenge, she should have gone home. But she didn't, Tyler did. How did Duncan prevent Courtney from getting eliminated and what does he have planned for her next. Set right after "Phobia Factor"


A/N: It sucks not having a computer. I've totally been way behind in reading my stories and then on top of that I've been using computers at kinkos to fill out things like scholarships, financial aid, working on my portfolio, etcetera. Anyway now that I got most of my shit done I'm at my dad's for the weekend and as fate would have it I thought of two more stories. I may have only enough time to type this one so sorry but a girl got to do what a girl got to do.

This story takes place after the episode "phobia factor." As you all remember Courtney did not jump into the pool of green jelly. I was honestly surprised she wasn't sent home and started thinking what if there's more to it than that and what if Duncan had a part in keeping her from being eliminated. Enjoy!

* * *

**Worst Fears **

She didn't get it. Not to say she wasn't happy she just didn't get it. How could they have sent Tyler home? OK sure Tyler sucked at sports and couldn't face his fear of chickens, but she was the real disappointment. Chris said he would give them triple points if she could do it, they probably would've won, but she just couldn't. It was just the thought of diving into that sugary snot that made her knees buckle, her stomach drop, and her fears get the best of her. She really couldn't explain the fear, it was mostly disgust. How could someone make green jelly and think it was a good idea? How could anyone eat it and not think they were eating sugary boogers? She shuddered again just thinking about it.

"Hey guys! Guess who I am."

Courtney looked over to Duncan who was still making jokes and cracks at Tyler's expense. He was currently imitating a chicken while everyone else laughed like a bunch of idiots. She didn't care for Tyler at all but it was the fact that she couldn't face her fear either that made her mad. If she was on that boat right now they'd all be making fun of her.

"Would you guys knock it off already!" No one heard her; she should've expected everyone to ignore her after her wimp out. She would never be respected on this team again.

Duncan continued to make his clucking noises and everyone continue to laugh until Courtney reached her endurance point. She stood up and began stomping away.

Everyone was too busy laughing to notice her absence, everyone except Duncan. He knew he was pushing it when she asked them to stop the first time and even he couldn't help but feel bad for her. It was one thing to have your fear exposed on national TV; it was another to have everyone see you punk out like a pathetic loser. He didn't even bother saying goodnight to the rest of his teammates as he rushed after Courtney.

Courtney was half way to the cabin when she heard footfalls speeding up behind her. She could only take one guess as to who it was.

"Hey princess!" Yep she guessed correctly. "Where you going," he asked finally catching up to and trying to hold her angry pace.

"To bed," she answered irritably. She was not in the mood for Duncan's overwhelming ego and smugness. Duncan rolled his eyes already preparing for a tough time with her. Maybe that's why he liked her so much, she was a challenge, she could hold her ground, she could stand up to him, and she could deny him. He wasn't use to being denied what he wanted which made him want her even more against his will and better judgment.

"Oh c'mon be happy," he said carelessly. "Sure you almost got sent home tonight, but at least you're still here."

"Whatever," Courtney huffed trying to get rid of him.

He sighed. "Alright, alright we'll stop making fun of chicken boy if it'll make you feel better."

Courtney only continued to walk faster. "It doesn't matter Duncan. Have your little laugh if you want, I'm still going to bed."

Now Duncan was fed up, usually he could keep going with her but tonight was all off. She was more upset than usual and she just didn't have the same flare she usually did in fights. He finally stopped walking and watched with disgust as she walked away in self pity. "I can't believe I went out of my way to keep you here," he said more to himself than anyone else. He was about to return to the campsite when Courtney suddenly called out to him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded.

Duncan turned towards her with that smug smile on his face. "Everyone wanted you gone sweetheart. I convinced them that it'd be better to send Tyler home since he wasn't very helpful to begin with." Duncan remembered talking to each of them. Sadie and Harold were easy targets being that Harold was afraid of him and Sadie was as dumb as a post. DJ and Geoff only needed a little coaxing before they ultimately agreed that Tyler be sent home and eventually even Bridgette gave way.

Courtney however still couldn't believe her ears. "So I'm supposed to believe that all of a sudden you're a decent human being?"

Duncan got offended by this. "Hey! I can be decent," he argued still mad that she blew him off earlier.

Courtney crossed her arms. "Really? It's just so hard to believe when you're never decent to me…You hate me."

Duncan threw his hands up in the air growing more and more agitated. "I don't hate you!"

Courtney wasn't convinced. "So what, now you like me?"

Duncan smirked. "I like parts of you."

Courtney spun on her heel and began walking away again.

"I was kidding!" Duncan shouted running after her.

"Screw you!" Courtney spat over her shoulder.

Again Duncan smiled when he caught up to her. "That's an idea…" He quickly jumped back when Courtney looked ready to kick him in the balls. "**I'm kidding! **Geez take a pill."

They finally reached the cabin and just when Duncan thought he had royally screwed up and lost her she stopped short of entering the cabin and turned to face him.

"You didn't have to do that," she said leaning against the door frame.

He quirked an eyebrow confused. "What? Persuade everyone not to vote you off. You have a real problem with gratitude princess."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's not that I'm not grateful…I'm just embarrassed." She went on when Duncan looked more confused. "I deserved to go home tonight, I cost us the game just because I couldn't jump in a pool of jelly." She shuddered at the last part.

Duncan stared to snicker despite himself. "Yeah that was pretty pathetic." He quickly stopped laughing when she punched him square in the chest.

"**Shut up!** My fear isn't half as stupid as yours."

Duncan brushed himself off and crossed his arms self consciously. "Be that as it may, at least I faced my fear miss 'I'm not afraid of anything'" he mocked.

Again Courtney felt shame wash over her. "I should've gone home," she said again looking down and shaking her head. "Now all everyone's going to remember me for is the girl who's afraid of green jelly."

Duncan tried lifting her spirits. "Well see! Now you have a chance to redeem yourself."

Courtney looked doubtful. "How? I can't go backing time and jump in."

Suddenly a brilliant idea struck Duncan. "No you can't go back in time and jump in but…you could do it now. Go get your bathing suit!"

Courtney's eyes shot wide open. "What? Why?"

"Cause now is the time to strengthen yourself," he said confidently. "Now is the time to go back and face your fear and overcome it for real this time, that way no one will even consider voting you off next time. You're going to dive into that pool of green jiggly snot."

Courtney started to panic. "What! No wait! I'm fine, I'm cool. I don't need to redeem myself, I'm fine being the girl afraid of jelly."

Duncan snorted. "No you're not! I can see the defeat all over your face. This is the time to overcome that defeat."

Courtney still didn't feel any more motivated to go and jump into that green pool of disgustingness. "I don't know…Can't we just-"

"Nope. Either you do this or next time…well let's just say everyone will be reminded of how badly you let the team down today."

Was he threatening to get her kicked off? He was! She couldn't believe this. It was either do or die. Still she tried to challenge him. "You wouldn't dare."

He looked her dead in the eye, he wasn't kidding. "Try me," he threatened.

She stomped her foot and let out a frustrated growl. "Ugh! I hate you!" she grudgingly went to go put on her bathing suit.

* * *

"OK it takes you 30 minutes to climb the ladder," shouted up Duncan to Courtney who was still on the diving board. "You've been standing there for an hour-which by the way is a great view from down here."

"Shut up!" shouted Courtney down to Duncan already well aware that he'd been staring at her ass ever since she got up the ladder.

"Now all you have to do is jump," added Duncan looking up at her from the ground. He wasn't kidding when he said the view was great. Her dark skin shined in the moonlight and illuminated her beautiful shape and form. Her dark brown eyes looked down worriedly at the pool and her body suddenly seemed fragile and breakable. He had an overwhelming need to protect her, but at the same time he knew that this would be better for her. He liked how she was strong and sure of herself. He didn't want one bad day to break all her self confidence and her having to go home feeling so defeated. She had helped him face his fear, now it was his turn to help her face her fear.

"You can do it Courtney," he called gently up to her.

She looked down worriedly at him. "I know, I know. It's just…" He waited for her patiently to continue. "What if it's still warm?"

He slapped his head across his forehead. "I'm sure it's cooled down by now," he said getting impatient with her procrastination. "C'mon! You said so yourself 'fear is only in the mind'"

Courtney scoffed. "Yeah and right now my mind is telling me this is insane."

Duncan let out a loud and exaggerated sigh. "**God you're so pathetic!**"

Courtney suddenly felt confused. One minute he was supportive and sweet and all of a sudden he was yelling at her?

"**You're always talking about how you're a CIT in training, how you know exactly what to do, how to overcome anything, but when it comes down to it you're all talk and no game!**"

Now Courtney was mad. "**Hey! I've got game!**" she yelled.

"**Then prove it**," demanded Duncan. Before he could even blink he watched as Courtney dove perfectly into the green slime. It worked! He knew if he got her mad enough she would completely forget about her fear and just go for it. Now he couldn't wait to see her reaction once she realized she was in a pool of green jelly.

Courtney came up screaming and shaking. It was everywhere! In her hair, on her face, on her arms, legs, it was even making its way inside her bathing suit.

Duncan rushed up to the side of the pool smiling wide. "Whoo!" he cheered. "That was wicked sick!"

Courtney didn't even hear him. "**Ewe! Get it off! Get if off!**" she screamed getting out and brushing off the green jelly frantically.

Duncan bit the inside of his cheek to keep form laughing. "Hold still," he said trying to help her and accidentally brushing across the wrong area.

"**Not there you jackass!**"

"You said get it off," said Duncan trying not to sound happy.

Courtney couldn't take it any more. She ran down to the shoreline and ran into the water and began scrubbing herself down, the feeling was just too powerful to ignore. She reached into her bathing suit and pulled out a handful of jelly from in between her boobs.

"Are you going to eat that or can I have it?" asked Duncan looking on lustfully.

Courtney chucked the blob at his head barely missing before going back to cleaning herself. Duncan continued to watch until an evil idea came into his head. This was probably going to cost him a black eye, but hell it was worth it!

As Courtney finished cleaning off the last of the jelly from her hair she began to feel a sense of accomplishment and happiness. Maybe she would thank Duncan after all. He was right, she felt stronger and better now that she had gotten that over with. She turned around to thank him but was bewildered when she couldn't find him. Her eyes scanned rapidly until they caught sight of something familiar. On the ground lay Duncan's shirt, shoes and socks. She began to grow nervous.

"Duncan?" she whispered out. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist and before Courtney even got the chance to scream she was dragged down under the water. She quickly popped back up coughing out water, rubbing her eyes and hearing someone laugh.

"Duncan!" she yelled in the direction of the laughing. "That was not funny!"

Duncan continued to laugh as he swam up beside her. "Oh c'mon relax. You faced your fears. This calls for a celebration!"

Courtney glared at him evilly. "I'll give you a celebration," she said splashing a handful of water in his face.

At first Duncan was taken off guard until he suddenly felt in the mood for fun. "Oh it's on princess!"

Before she could even respond Courtney was hit by a huge wave of water. She stood frozen for a few seconds before feeling the adrenaline rush through her. "Oh you son of a…" she splashed Duncan again square in the face.

Before either of them knew it they were in war. Both of them trying to get the other while trying to keep from being splashed. Courtney couldn't help but feel her anger dissolve and started bursting out laughing. She had been having the worse time of her life on this show and now she finally felt like she was having fun with the last person in the world she thought she could ever have fun with.

Duncan was having fun as well and soon grew confident enough to swim closer to her and grab her wrists to stop her attack. She fought against him for a little while until exhaustion set in and she gave up laughing against his chest. Duncan started laughing too still holding her close to him. He had never felt this good being close to a girl and at the moment it as the best feeling in the world.

Finally Courtney stopped laughing and replied breathlessly. "OK let's get back to camp," she said already starting to get out of the water. She managed to slip one of her hands out of Duncan's grip but was stopped by him still holding onto her other wrist. For a minute she contemplated fighting back but found herself feeling powerless as he looked deeply into her eyes. She felt her knees buckle as he pulled her up against his chest and held her there securely. She felt herself begin to shake, her stomach drop and her heart speed up. She felt like she was on the diving board all over again getting ready to dive into a pool of jelly.

"Duncan-" Courtney was cut off by Duncan putting his lips against hers. At first she felt like she should run away before this went any further. But as soon as Duncan deepened the kiss she felt her whole body betray her and give in. Soon she was kissing back and instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him in closer, she had never felt this good or so overwhelmed. Suddenly Courtney came back to reality and broke the kiss completely out of air.

"What are we doing?" she said as if they had just committed a crime.

"Uh…we're kissing Einstein," Duncan replied snickering.

Courtney shook her head bringing her hands to her head feeling a headache coming on. "No, no that's not what I meant," she said trying to find the words. "I mean **why **are we kissing?"

Duncan still held her closely and before he could stop himself he felt himself saying, "I'm helping you face your worst fear."

Courtney forced herself to give a small smile. "I'm not afraid of anything, not anymore remember?" She tried to move away again hoping he would take the hint and drop it but he held her firmly and held her gaze.

"So then why won't you face me/" he asked seriously.

Courtney looked away and replied, "I'm not scared of you."

Duncan took her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him again. "You're a bad liar," he teased.

She blushed embarrassed. She was scared of him. She was scared of falling for him, she was scared over the amount of power he had over her, she was scared of what she felt for him, and she was scared of what he felt for her. She more scared of him than she was of the stupid green jelly. It was why she pushed him away, it was why she denied him, and it was why she was always mean to him. She wasn't use to this and was so unsure of what to do with it.

Finally she sighed and wrapped her arms back around his neck. As terrifying as it all was it was also so wonderful and indescribable that she wanted more. "Why can't you be scared of me?' she asked jealous of how easy it all seemed for him.

Duncan let out a small laugh. "Who said I wasn't scared? You scare the crap out of me," he admitted. Everything Courtney felt he felt as well. It was why he was always giving her such a hard time. If she hated him enough maybe she would stay away and he wouldn't have to worry about how he felt for her, which was so strong he couldn't even let her get eliminated and leave. As much as he didn't want to fall he wanted too much to not take a chance.

Their plans of running away and ignoring it all seemed to be back firing completely, but neither one of them seemed to mind.

Courtney giggled a little over his confession remembering earlier. "More scared of me than Celine Deon record store standees?"

Duncan laughed. "Way worse!" he exclaimed.

Courtney laughed again before resting her head against his and looking unknowingly but hopefully into his eyes. "Now what?" she asked.

Duncan hugged her protectively and possessively. "Now we face our fears together. I think we already got the jumping in part done."

Courtney smiled before leaning in and kissing him softly again. "Sounds good," she whispered. She suddenly sighed and made an anxious face. "Now can we please, please, please, go back to camp? **Please!**"

Duncan quirked an eyebrow, confused by her sudden jitters. "Um…Ok but what's the rush? Is there something wrong?"

Courtney bit her bottom lip before admitting sheepishly. "Um… I'm afraid of the dark."

The End!

A/N: Awe! That was fluffier than my usual one-shots, but I really like they way it turned out. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well/ Feel free to review, **BUT NO FLAMES! **


End file.
